burung-burung kertas 1shoot
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "gwencanayo ajumma?" tanya sungmin padanya "ji…ji hwan…anakku…ji hwan" perkataan eomma ji hwan di putus oleh siwon " ada apa dengan ji hwan ajumma?" tanya siwon cemas


" burung-burung kertas" 1shoot

ini adalah salah satu ff lamaku juga, selamat membaca

Semoga suatu saat nanti, kalian akan tampil dengan personil yang lengkap. semoga persaudaraan kalian tidak akan pernah putus, dan kalian akan tetap menjadi super junior superman bagi ELF.

Cast.

Lee ji hwan (anggaplah lee ji hwan sebagai diri kalian)

Member super junior

Author pov

Lee ji hwan adalah seorang anak penderita down syndrome yang hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda, karena penyakit yang semakin hari semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia menderita kanker jaringan lunak, sehingga membuat sebagian wajahnya membengkak, seperti seorang monster. Bahkan banyak sekali yang sangat jijik melihatnya. ji hwan berusia 15 th, sejak ia menderita penyakit tersebut, ia berhenti sekolah. pengobatan sudah sering ia lakukan, namun kondisi sel kenkernya sangat ganas, sehingga sel kanker itu pun kembali menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sejak ji hwan berumur 10 th hingga umurnya saat ini berusia 15 th dan 1 minggu lagi umurnya 16 th, selama itu juga ia sudah menjadi seorang ELF. Ji hwan sangat mengidolakan super junior, sejak super junior mulai debut hingga super junior menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang ini. dan sejak ia baru pertama kali mengidolakan super junior, sejak pertama kali itulah ji hwan membuat burung-burung kertas. Di setiap burung-burung kertas yang Ia buat di setiap harinya, ia selalu menuliskan harapan-harapannya disetiap sayap burung-burung kertas buatannya itu. sudah hampir 6 th lamanya ia membuat burung-burung kertas, ji hwan selalu memasukkan burung-burung kertas buatannya di dalam 6 toples kaca yang berukuran besar. Dan disetiap toples tersebut selalu tertulis angka 1 hingga 6.

"ji hwan…ini minum dulu obatnya" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat menyayangi ji hwan, wanita itu tidak lain adalah eommanya.

"nee eomma" sahut ji hwan dengan kepala yang miring karena wajahnya yang bengkak sebelah. Dengan menahan air matanya, eommanya memberikan obat itu pada ji hwan. Ketika ji hwan meminum obatnya, mata eomma ji hwan tertuju pada sebuah burung kertas yang hampir jadi. Dengan lembut eommanya pun mengelus kepala ji hwan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" burung kertas untuk super junior lagi sayang?" tanya eommanya lembut padanya

"nee, eomma…ji hwan ingin sekali di saat universary super junior yang ke-6, burung-burung kertas ini diberikan pada mereka" sahut ji hwan sambil meneruskan aktifitasnya membuat burung-burung kertas itu.

" eomma yakin, ji hwan pasti bisa memberikan burung-burung kertas ini pada mereka" sahut eommanya.

"eomma…1 minggu lagi tanggal 6, dan aku ingin sekali…di tanggal 6 nanti, aku bisa bertemu langsung dengan super junior dan memberikan burung-burung kertas itu untuk mereka. apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka eomma?" tanya ji hwan yang kemudian menatap eomma tercintanya.

"eomma akan berusaha mempertemukan mu dengan super junior sayang" sahut eommanya.

"gumawo eomma, meskipun mustahil untuk terwujud, tetapi aku akan selalu berharap eomma" sahut ji hwan dan tersenyum pada eommanya. Sejak eommanya mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh ji hwan, eommanya pun mulai mencari informasi mengenai dorm super junior. Pencarian informasi tentang super junior pun membuahkan hasil. Eomma ji hwan akhirnya bertemu dengan super junior, di tanggal 5 november saat member super junior merayakan ultah KRY di dorm mereka. dan di acara itu juga kebetulan semua member berkumpul dengan personil yang lengkap. eomma ji hwan di antar oleh security menuju dorm mereka. setibanya di depan dorm suju, security pun memencet bel dorm suju, dan teukie pun membuka pintu dormnya.

"jang ajussi, wae geudeyo?" tanya teukie padanya

"gwencana, hanya saja imo ini ingin bertemu dengan kalian. dan ia sangat berharap dapat mengatakan langsung kenapa ia menemui kalian" sahut security jang

"owh…ajumma, silahkan masuk" ujar teukie ramah padanya

"nee…gumawo" sahut eomma ji hwan padanya. Ketika eomma ji hwan masuk bersama teukie. Eomma ji hwan sangat terkesima ketika ia melihat di depan matanya semua member suju yang membungkukkan sedikit badannya di depan eomma ji hwan dengan senyum yang penuh kehangatan. Dan tanpa terasa air matanya pun jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat keriput.

" annyeong…uri super junio oeo" ujar para member suju memperkenalkan diri mereka di depan eomma ji hwan.

" kenapa ajumma menangis?" tanya teukie yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

" mianhe…ajumma menangis karena ajumma dapat melihat kalian secara langsung dan dari dekat seperti ini. ajumma sangat bahagia, tetapi ajumma akan sangat bahagia sekali jika kalian semua mau menemui anak ajumma yang begitu mencintai kalian. maukah kalian membantu ajumma memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya?, anak ajumma ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian, 1 jam lagi adalah hari unniversary kalian yang ke-6, dan 1 jam lagi adalah hari dimana anak ajumma berulang tahun. Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi ulang tahunnya yang terakhir." pinta eomma ji hwan pada member suju. Para member suju pun saling menatap. Dari tatapan mereka mengisyaratkan 'apakah mereka bisa memenuhi keinginan eomma ji hwan, sedangkan mereka harus mempersiapkan kondisi mereka untuk melakukan show mereka tepat tanggal 6 besok?'. melihat reaksi para member suju yang bingung, eomma ji hwan pun akhirnya berlutut di depan mereka. para member suju pun sangat shock, dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh eomma ji hwan.

" apa yang ajumma lakukan?berdirilah" ujar donghae dan memegang tangan eomma ji hwan dan memintanya bangkit, namun eomma ji hwan menolak.

"saya akan berdiri jika kalian mau memenuhi keinginan terakhir anak saya. Ji hwan saat ini berjuang melawan penyakitnya yang semakin parah, bahkan dokter pun tidak sanggup untuk menolongnya, hampir 6 th ini, ji hwan selalu membuat burung-burung kertas dan ji hwan selalu menuliskan harapannya mengenai kalian. anakku ji hwan sangat ingin bertemu dengan kalian. meskipun karena penyakitnya ia selalu mendapat ejekan dari orang lain, tetapi ia selalu tetap tegar, karena ia belajar tegar dari kalian. anakku ji hwan hanyalah seorang down syndrome yang menderita kanker jaringan lunak, dan saat ini anakku hanya berjuang di bantu dengan alat pernafasan saja. Saya sudah berjanji padanya untuk mempertemukannya dengan kalian. JEBBAL…..JEBBALYO…tolong penuhi keinginan terakhir anak saya" ujar eomma ji hwan dengan mata yang sembab akibat menangis, setelah mendengar perkataan eomma ji hwan, para member suju ikut menangis, karena mereka terharu dengan fans mereka.

"ajumma…berdirilah, kami akan memenuhi keinginan ji hwan" ujar teukie padanya. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan teukie, eomma ji hwan pun akhirnya berdiri. Namun baru saja berdiri, eomma ji hwan menerima telepon dari pihak rumah sakit.

"yeobseyo…"

"yeobseyo….nyonya lee, anak anda dalam masa kritis, anda harus segera kemari" ujar perawat yang menghubunginya, ponsel eomma ji hwan terjatuh, dan ia sangat shock. Para member bingung akan reaksi eomma ji hwan setelah menerima telepon.

"ajumma waeyo?" tanya heechul

"gwencanayo ajumma?" tanya sungmin padanya

"ji…ji hwan…anakku…ji hwan" perkataan eomma ji hwan di putus oleh siwon

" ada apa dengan ji hwan ajumma?" tanya siwon cemas

"tolong…antarkan saya ke rumah sakit" pinta eomma ji hwan pada mereka, karena merasa ada yang tidak beres pada ji hwan, para member suju pun akhirnya mengantar eomma ji hwan ke rumah sakit dimana saat ini ji hwan di rawat. Ketika para member suju berkunjung ke rumah sakit bersama eomma ji hwan, semua mata tertuju pada boy band yang terkenal itu. sehingga karena banyaknya yang melihat para member suju berkunjung ke rumah sakit Busan, para netizen pun segera menuju ke rumah sakit Busan, untuk mencari info terbaru mengenai super junior. Eomma ji hwan beserta member suju pun kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang inap ji hwan saat ini. eomma ji hwan menangis sembari menghampiri anaknya. Ketika berada di ruang inap ji hwan, mata member super junior tertuju pada 6 toples besar yang terletak di atas meja dekat jendela.

" apa yang di dalam toples itu adalah yang ajumma katakan pada kami tadi?" tanya kyuhyun pada eomma ji hwan

"nde, itu semua di tujukan untuk kalian" sahut eomma ji hwan. Para member suju meneteskan air mata mereka, karena mereka terharu atas apa yang dilakukan ji hwan untuk mereka. eomma ji hwan berdiri di tepi kasur ji hwan, dan ia pun berbisik di telinga anak kesayangannya itu.

"ji hwan…sadarlah sayang…eomma memenuhi janji eomma padamu. Eomma telah membawa mereka padamu, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu sayang" ujar eomma ji hwan pada ji hwan yang saat ini dalam kondisi kritis. Teukie dan hangeng pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan eomma ji hwan.

" ji hwan…ini kami super junior. Kami datang ingin bertemu denganmu ji hwan" bisik teukie di telinganya.

"ji hwan, kami tahu kamu mendengar kami. Kami mohon bertahanlah. Kami sayang padamu ji hwan" ujar hangeng menimpali perkataan teukie.

"meskipun kondisi ji hwan semakin memburuk, tetapi saya yakin, kedatangan kalian akan memberi kekuatan padanya untuk bertahan" ujar dokter yang menangani kondisi ji hwan. Eomma ji hwan yang teringat akan video rekaman ji hwan beberapa hari yang lalu di saat kondisinya belum kritis, ji hwan merekam sebuah video yang ia persembahkan untuk super junior.

" ada sesuatu yang harus kalian lihat" ujar eomma ji hwan pada member suju, mereka bingung apa yang harus mereka lihat?. Eomma ji hwan mencari sebuah kaset VCD hasil rekaman ji hwan di dalam laci meja ji hwan. Setelah menemukan kaset tersebut, eomma ji hwan pun kemudian menyalakan laptop milik ji hwan, lalu ia memasukkan kaset tersebut. setelah kaset itu di putar, semua mata pun tertuju pada rekaman video itu.

Annyeong haseyo…

Joneun lee ji hwan imnida.

Aku adalah fans berat kalian.

mm…aku mengagumi kalian, karena kalian mengajarkan kepadaku untuk tetap tegar dalam menghadapi cemoohan dan reaksi pedas dari orang lain, karena kalian mengajarkan padaku untuk selalu tersenyum dibalik kesedihan yang dirasakan, karena kalian mengajarkanku kasih sayang.

ELF…sebuah nama yang sangat berarti bagiku

SJ …sebuah nama yang akan selalu menjadi kebanggaanku

SJ dan ELF adalah Satu

Aku memiliki sebuah keinginan…

Mungkin keinginanku ini hanya akan menjadi mimpi semata…

mm…jika kalian menonton video ini, maukah kalian mengabulkan permintaanku?

Permintaanku bukanlah permintaan yang berlebihan.

Aku hanya meminta " maukah kalian mengunci burung-burung kertas ini di atas namsan tower?, karena aku mendengar dari banyak orang, bahwa dengan mengunci harapan kita di tempat itu, maka harapan kita menjadi kenyataan. Dan aku sangat berharap, semua harapan yang kutulis di sayap-sayap burung kertas buatanku ini, akan menjadi kenyataan. Kenyataan yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk kalian dan juga ELF. Kenyataan dimana kalian semua akan kembali berkumpul bersama selamanya, kenyataan dimana kalian akan menjadi Boy Band kebanggaan di seluruh dunia.

Saranghae uri super junior

Meskipun hidupnya hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, tetapi…dengan bangga aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini untuk kalian.

PROUD TO BE E.L.F songs

How wonderful life is while you are in the world

How wonderful life is when I hear your songs

Proud to love you with heart

Proud to shout your name

Oh I'm proud to be one of sapphire blue

Someday if I have to live without you

I don't care

What is gonna come around my life

If it's wrong or right

I know our love will beside me

Thought the years go by

I will stay the same

Eight wonders of my life

to hear, to touch, to take

to feel, to see, to laught

to love and to be….

Proud to be ever lasting friends

Proud to shout your name

Oh, I'm proud to love you forever

If there's one thing in this

World that I know is true

It's the love that I feel

When I think of you

Proud to love you with heart

Proud to shout your name

Oh I'm proud to be one of sapphire blue

Someday if I have to live without you

I don't care

What is gonna come

Around my life

If it's wrong or right

I know our love will be side me

Thought the years go by

I will stay the same

Eight wonders of my life

To hear, to touch, to laught

To love and to be…..

Proud to be Ever lasting Friends

Proud to shout your name

Oh I'm proud to love you forever

How eonderful life is

While your are in the croud

How wonderful life is

When you sing yours songs

Proud to love you with heart

I'm proud to shout your name

Oh I'm proud to be one

Of sapphire blue

Oh I'm proud to love you…..forever

SARANGHAE J

Mata member suju menjadi sembab saat menonton rekaman video itu yang hanya berdurasi 15 menit.

"na do…saranghaeyo" sahut member suju serempak. Setelah menonton rekaman video itu. seperti mendapat sebuah kekuatan, detak jantung ji hwan pun kembali normal, dan ia pun mulai sadar. Dengan nada suara yang lemah, ji hwan memanggil eomma dan member suju.

"eom…maa…h…hyung…" panggil ji hwan. Eomma ji hwan dan member suju pun menoleh dan segera mendekat kepadanya.

" ji hwan…"panggil member suju, ji hwan tersenyum kepada member suju, dengan hanya sebuah mata yang masih dapat melihat member suju, namun ji hwan cukup senang dan sangat bahagia.

" SAE…NGIL…CHU…KHA…HAMNIDA" ujar ji hwan lemah pada mereka

"gumawo…"sahut mereka, dan air mata masih mengalir dipelupuk mata mereka

" jeb…bal…ja..ngan…menangis…karena…ku" pinta ji hwan pada mereka

" kalian…sudah sering menangis…dibalik keceriaan kalian…air mata kalian hanya akan membuatku dan ELF yang lain bersedih" tambah ji hwan pada mereka. member suju tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, karena yang dikatakan oleh ji hwan itu benar.

"hyung…saranghae…" ujar ji hwan kembali

"na do….saranghaeyo" sahut mereka

" aku sangat bahagia sekali…meskipun aku tahu mungkin ini terakhir kali aku dapat melihat kalian, tetapi kalian semua adalah hadiah terindah untukku"

" jika aku dihidupkan kembali, aku ingin tetap menjadi ji hwan yang bangga menjadi fans kalian" ujar ji hwan

" kami juga sangat bangga memiliki fans sepertimu ji hwan" ujar teukie

"dan kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu" tambah donghae

" kami janji akan menjadi super junior kebanggaanmu dan juga kebanggaan para ELF lainnya" heechul menambahkan perkataan donghae

" tidak perduli apapun cobaan yang terjadi pada pada kami. kami akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan super junior" ujar shindong

" karena super junior dan ELF adalah 1, dan kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan" tambah wookie. Ji hwan merasa bahagia dengan apa yang dikatakan member suju padanya.

"hyung…maukah kalian membawaku ke namsan tower?" pinta ji hwan

"andwe…."tolak dokter yang merawat ji hwan

"dok..jebbal…meskipun saya tahu, cuaca di luar sana akan membahayakan dan memperburuk kondisinya, tetapi…tolong kabulkan permintaan ji hwan" pinta eomma ji hwan yang sangat mengerti ji hwan. Bahkan eomma ji hwan pun merelakan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, dan yang dipikirkan eomma ji hwan, asalkan ji hwan bahagia, ia pun akan memenuhi keinginan anaknya tersebut. melihat mata eomma ji hwan yang sembab akibat menangis, dokter pun akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan ji hwan. Kemudian ji hwan pun diajak bersama member suju, dan juga para netizen yang ingin meliput secara langsung ke namsan tower. Setibanya di Namsan Tower, merekapun kemudian diberi sebuah tiang berbentuk pohon cemara, dan ditiang itulah para member suju mengikat burung-burung kertas itu dan setelah mengikatnya sehingga membentuk pohon cemara, kemudian seorang petugas namsan tower memberikan sebuah gembok pada member suju. Tepat pukul 00.00 Ji hwan dan teukie pun kemudian mengunci burung-burung kertas buatannya itu bersama, dan sebelum burung-burung kertas itu di kunci, tidak lupa ji hwan pun menuliskan harapan terakhirnya yaitu " SUPERMAN KEBANGGAAN ELF, 13ELIEVE PROM15E TOGETHER FOREVER" para member suju berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh dipelupuk mata mereka dan terlihat oleh ji hwan, namun sia-sia…air mata mereka sama sekali tidak bisa terbendung lagi, bahkan para netizen yang meliput secara langsung pun ikut menangis. dengan suara parau ji hwan pun menyanyikan lagu untuk super junior.

Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun

Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin

Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangshineun

Nun cheoreom malgeun namaneui dangshin

Hajiman bom yeoreumgwa gaeul gyeoul

Eonjena.. malgo kkaekkeuthae

Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun

Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin

Hajiman bom yeoreumgwa gaeul gyeoul

Eonjena.. malgo kkaekkeuthae

Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun

Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin

Saengil chukha hamnida

Saengil chukha hamnida OOH

Saengil chukha hamnida

Dangshineui saengireul

Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday to you)

Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday to you)

( para netizen pun ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut bersama ji hwan, air mata member suju semakin deras, di unniversary ke- 6 ini merupakan hadiah yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan bagi mereka)

Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday to you)

Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday to you)

(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you

(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you~

(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you~

(Happy birthday to you)

Happy birthday to you

"gumawo…gumawo…" ujar para member suju sesenggukkan, teukie pun kemudian memeluk ji hwan dengan erat.

"cheongmal gumawoyo…hari ini adalah hari terindah bagi kami…Saengil Chukhahamnida lee ji hwan" ujar teukie padanya, namun ji hwan tidak menyahut, karena ji hwan telah pergi dalam pelukan teukie. Seiring perginya ji hwan, butiran-butiran salju pun turun menyambut kepergiaannya untuk selama-lamanya. Menyadari bahwa ji hwan telah pergi, teukie dan yang lainnya pun memeluk ji hwan dan berkata " SELAMAT JALAN MALAIKAT KAMI…"

FIN

catatan :

mian, karena aku masih baru di FFN ini, jadi aku masih kurang mengerti tentang Rated.

gumawo sudah memberi saran padaku, stelah aku minta penjelasan dari salah satu saengku tentang Rated, sekarang aku udah mulai ngerti. Gumawo sekali lagi ^^


End file.
